Someone Save Me
by LilMissAngel64
Summary: Sonny Monroe just got fired from So Random and doesn't know where to turn. Chad offers to help but she turns him away. Now she's stuck being a porn star, and her life is crumbling fast. Can Chad or anyone save her? Two-Shot! R & R please!
1. Getting The Job

**Hey guys! This is my first chapter to my story Someone Save Me. The story is rated M for later (probably the next) chapters. Thanks, Enjoy!**

It was just a week after I, Sonny Monroe, had been removed from the cast of So Random. After my little bar stunt, everyone agreed that removing me was best for the shows image. I say it was because those bastards just wanted to save some more money and this was a perfect opportunity to do it. I mean, did they care about the image when Tawni and some guy she found on the street were hooking up in the prop room? Did the image matter when Tawni would take naked pictures of herself and send them to her millions of boyfriends? No, of course not. Just my luck right? Anyways, money was tight. My mom decided she didn't want to be my mother anymore and kicked me out. I was on my own AND out of work. What was I supposed to do? I walked down the street and entered Starbucks. I've had a rough week and even though I had about 5 bucks to my name I think I deserved a little treat. All eyes were on me, and I knew why. Not only had the producers, directors and cast of So Random seen my bar stunt, the whole world did. Everywhere I went eyes were on me. People would laugh, some would whisper, others would shake their head feeling ashamed I guess. I ignored the stares and walked up to the lady at the front counter. "Oh my gosh! You're that Sonny Monroe girl that's on So Random!" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes. "Was. I Was on So Random." The girls smile faded and turned into a sympathetic stare. "Oh. Well. What do you want?" Funny how her tone changed when she found out I was a nobody just like her. I told her my order and drummed my fingers on the counter waiting for her to bring it. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I sighed. Lonely guys with no lives had been coming up to me asking me to "entertain" them and this guy, whoever he was, was probably one of them. "No I will not strip for you!" I shouted and turned around to face the person. I saw his shaggy blonde hair and knew instantly who he was. Chad Dylan Cooper. Great, just the person I'd want to see at a time like this. "Well good. I never wanted you to" Chad said. He smirked his stupid smirk that always made my heart melt. Now, it drove a knife through it. Seeing Chad made me think of So Random. And So Random stabbed me in the back. "What do you want Chad?" It irritated the heck out of me how he always showed up at the worst times of my life. "What? Can't a guy come to Starbucks?" I hated how cocky he was. I glared at him and was about to say something back when Squeaky came back and gave me my coffee. She didn't say "have a nice day" or "come again" like most people would have said. She just handed it to me and started talking to Chad. I took that opportunity to silently sneak out before Chad could stop me. Sadly, I failed. "Sonny wait up!" I heard him yell. I stopped and turned to face him. He handed me my purse that I so stupidly left and started scratching the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and started to leave when he grabbed my arm. "Look, Sonny. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I want to help." Chad said. His words took me by surprise and I kind of stared at him for a minute. He saw my shocked stare and continued. "I know me helping sounds… weird. But I do want to help. I know how it feels to be you right now." I looked at him, still shocked. "You do?" I questioned. He chuckled. "No, of course not! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper baby." He said, flashing a goofy smile. I turned around and started to walk away when I was pulled back again by him. "Seriously though Sonny. I want to help. I know we weren't friends before but you were the only person who was actually nice to me. My own cast mates weren't as nice or forgiving as you." I stared at him, deciphering whether this was the truth. He had no look of "just kidding!" on his face, but I still couldn't trust him. I looked away and took a deep breath. "I don't want your help Chad. I'm fine on my own" He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. "Can't blame a guy for trying" He said as he walked out of sight. I know I should have taken his offer, but with Chad you never know. I started to head toward the nearest motel. It was nearly sundown and I had to find a place to stay. I came upon one on a deserted street with nothing but a few houses hear and there and a bar. I opened the door and walked in hoping I had enough money for at least one nights stay. If I didn't, I'd beg. The man at the front desk raised his head slowly and stared me down. With a raspy voice, he asked "Can I help you Miss?" I tried to smile but this man was creeping me out, and I stammered over my words. "H-Hi. I'd like a room for the night p-please." The man looked right back down and again with his raspy voice replied "10 dollars." Normally I would have said "pretty cheap" and normally I wouldn't be staying in a rats nest like this but normally, I wouldn't have been broke. I reached in my purse to act like I was looking for my wallet. I looked up at the man and slightly smiled. "I think I misplaced my wallet." I twirled my hair flirtily. "Do you think I might be able to stay just tonight for free?" The man didn't even look at me. He automatically said no which made me dive into plan b. "Please sir, I'll work for my stay. I'll work here a-and I'll get a job somewhere else to pay for later. Please sir I really need a place to stay!" Finally the man looked up, and looked me square in the eyes. "If I let you stay here, you will work here?" He asked. "Yes sir. For however long you want." He closed his eyes and nodded his head thinking. When he opened his eyes, he said in a much kinder voice "Okay Miss. You can stay." I smiled and wanted to hug him, but he smelled beyond raunchy so I decided it'd be best to not. "Thank you so much sir" I said as he turned to get my key. I reached out my hand for the key and he placed it in my hand but slightly snatched it away. "But I'm warning you, one screw up and you're out" He said as he placed he keys in my hand. "I promise no screw ups" I said as I turned and headed up stairs. Tomorrow I would go out and try to find a job so I could hopefully get back on my feet.

I woke up early that morning because the couple next door was being overly loud while they were fucking each other. I decided to take that time to go job hunting. I washed up in the bathroom and headed out the door. I didn't know what to expect, it's not like a job would come running towards me. After hourseof unlucky searching, I reached the park. I sat on the park bench taking it all in. Life was going to get very hard from there on out. Breaking my train of thought, a man (most likely in his 20's) sat next to me. He looked my body up and down and lastly at my face. "You're gorgeous doll." He said. I looked at him and forced a smile. 'Thanks" I replied. He started thinking for a minute, and then snapped his fingers as if remembering. "Sonny Monroe, former So Random star. That was quite a show at the bar, a show many people would pay to see." He said. I jumped up. "_Excuse me?_" I asked in shock. Did this man really just say that to me? He stood up to, and chuckled. "No no. You have mistaken me. I mean that in the best of ways. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jacob Kingsman; I run a porn star website and stripper club. I apologize if my comment offended you in anyway." I stared at this _Jacob _(which sounded like Hacob with his accent) guy. He started walking in circles around me, examining me. "You have beautiful figure." He smacked my butt. "And nice ass to." I stepped away from the man. I should have run for the hills screaming, but stupid me stayed put. "You seem like a woman in need of a place to go." He started. He came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "In need of a job." I nodded, mesmerized by his seductive charm. He clapped his hands. "Splendid! Here is my card." He handed me his business card and looked me in the eyes. His piercing stare made my spine tingle. I should have thrown the card down, spat in his face and left, but times were hard and I was desperate. 'I will be expecting your call, no?" I nodded and he clapped again. "Until then my dear. I bid thee farewell." He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it before leaving. I stared at the card in my hand. Was I really going to do this? I shoved the card into my purse and headed "home" to think. When I got to the motel, it was already nighttime. I sat outside on the bench in front of the pay phone trying to think. If I took the job, I'd be degrading myself and women everywhere in the lowest of ways plus it would make me a major slut. But if I didn't take the job I'd be broke and homeless, because honestly no job would want a bar slut girl as an employee. Except jobs that needed sluts. I stood up and walked towards the pay phone. I rummaged through my purse for Jacobs card and some loose change. I found both and dialed the number. "Sonny! Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! I was beginning to think you might skip out on me! So, you take job, no?" Jacob asked. I inhaled deeply, and replied with a yes. "Splendid! You start tomorrow. Meet me at park around say, 6 a.m?" The line clicked off. I guess that was a statement, not a question. I hung up the phone and headed inside and up to my room. Collapsing on my bed, I thought about Chad. Maybe I should have taken his offer. I shook the thought out my head because we all know Chad never helped, he made shit worse by dumping more on you. I set my alarm for 5:30, and went to bed.

With the alarm blaring in my ear at 5 fucking 30, I jumped out of bed and turned off the alarm. I grabbed some clothes and washed up and headed for the park. I saw Jacob sitting on the bench where we met, but this time he had to girls with him. He saw me and stood. "Sonny, this is Melinda and Yvette. They are going to be your mentors for the next week. They will show you the do's and don'ts of everything." I looked at Melinda and Yvette. Melinda was tall, probably almost 6 feet, and slim. She had dark brown eyes and red hair. Yvette wasn't short but she was no Melinda. She had piercing green eyes and long blonde hair. Melinda spoke first. She didn't have an accent, but you can tell she was not American. "Hello Sonny. Nice to meet you." I replied with a smile then looked at Yvette. She had a thick Swedish accent, but she still seemed friendly. "Heylo Sewny. Pleasure to meet yew." Jacob clapped his hands. "Now girls. We have lots to do! We mustn't dawdle. Show Ms. Monroe to the studio and after meet me at Toxic City." With that Jacob left me with the girls. Melinda looked to make sure he was gone, then Yvette spoke. "Why pretty girl like yew work for skunk bag like Jacob?" I looked at her confused. "But. You work for him to." "We work for him by force. This is what our guardians wanted of us. Well at least for me it's that way. Yvette did this so she wouldn't be sent back to Sweden." Melinda explained. "Well I'm working here because I got fired at my old job for a little bar stunt when I was drunk and I have no where else to go." Yvette shook her head. "Come. Bad to keep Jacob waiting." We headed to the studio (there were actually about 5 or 6) where they shot the porn videos and Melinda showed me the clothes closet. The closet was full of nothing but short shorts, skirts and dresses, tops that barely covered your chest and other degrading clothes. I breathed deeply and wished I were back at So Random, but when I opened my eyes I still wasn't. So I was stuck with this. Next, we took a cab to Toxic City, which I found out was the stripper club he owned. He was sitting alone at a table until we walked in. "So, Sonny. You like studios?" I nodded out of politeness (and not wanting to lose this job) and he gestured for me to sit. He shook his hand telling Melinda and Yvette they were dismissed. "So, we start you with amateur porn since you just beginning. Unless." He gave me a look. "Unless what." I questioned. "Unless you are not as innocent as you look." He finished. I blushed. I had lost my virginity in 8th grade. I lost it to a boy named Samuel Duggins, and I hadn't even liked him. I did it to fit in with the 9th grade girls, and I've had a couple other times of practice since then. Maybe I was fit for this job. "I'm not as innocent as I look." I replied. His smile grew so wide I thought he might pop. "Excellent. That means we can put you with the big stars. Now, what are your comfort limits. Is going 'bi' to much for you." He asked. I looked at him blankly. "I mean of course you don't actually have to like girls, but behind the camera you do." Jacob explained. I didn't know why I was still sitting there. My insides turned and I thought I would hurl but I still sat there nodding at everything he said. He clapped his hands and took my arm in his. "We go see how you do with first time."

**And that's chapter 1! Sorry it's a little short but I had to leave it hanging and I thought that would be the best place! Hope you enjoyed and I'll post chapter to a.s.a.p! **


	2. Help!

**Hey... Again! Haha! I decided to make this a Two-Shot, cause I just felt like it. So this is the last Chapter, and this is why it was rated M. Please enjoy!! (:**

Jacob, Melinda and Yvette led me back to studio 1 so I could get started. When we arrived at the clothes closet my stomach did a back flip and I nearly hurled at that very moment. I had to keep reminding myself that I needed this job, but yet I wasn't convincing myself well enough. Jacob clapped again (what is with him and clapping?!?) dismissing Melinda and Yvette. They headed toward there dressing room, but Yvette stopped before entering and glanced at me. She shook her head and mouthed "So sorry" and walked into the dressing room. Jacob turned to face me and smiled. "Pick whatever you like. There should be something your size in here, if not my tailor will fix it for you." I nodded shyly and Jacob walked away leaving me to begin digging through the closet. I ended up picking a black lace bra and thong set, with a short skirt, and teal tube top with stilettos. I felt so out of place walking (or should I say stumbling) around the studio searching for Jacob. I found him near two tall blondes who stopped laughing at whatever was so funny when I walked up. Jacob looked me up and down and smiled. "You look absolutely scrumptious. I could just eat you!" He said laughing at his disgusting joke. When he stopped he looked at the girl then back at me. "These lovely ladies are Lindsay and Hilary. Lindsay is my intern and Hilary will be…accompanying… you during your first shoot." He said slyly. I looked at him questionably. Did he by accompanying mean I was going to _do _her? Sensing my confusion he nodded. "Yes you are going to have sex with her. Men over the world pay cuckoo bucks to see woman on woman action." I couldn't believe I was actually going to go through with this. I wanted to slap him and run but again the little voice in the back of my head reminded me why I was here. I took a deep breath and nodded. Jacob smiled and walked away. "We shoot in five!" he called as he walked away. Lindsay followed like a lost puppy, and Hilary glanced at me. "First timer huh?" She asked. I nodded my head slowly. "I don't see why Jacob put you in the higher levels if you're such an amateur." She said turning up her nose. "He said since I'm not as innocent as I look he will bump me up." I replied. She glanced back at me. "I know you're not as innocent as you look. Don't think I don't know who you are. You're Sonny Monroe, the bar girl" She said smiling. I looked away ashamed. I didn't want to be known as "bar girl." Hilary folded her arms across her chest. "Look, I don't want to sound like a total bitch, but don't screw this up. He'll dock from my pay if we don't get a lot of good reviews or views period. And I need the money, I have to pay off my house bill or I'm done for." I nodded. I didn't feel like going into detail of how I needed the money to because I already was "done for." Suddenly some guy with a camera came up to us. "Ms. Monroe. You're needed in hair and makeup." He said grabbing my arm and leading me to the stylists. The hair dresser was a tall, slender male. (What is with these tall people!) He had glasses, cropped short black hair and an ear piercing. "Ms. Monroe! So nice to see you Doll!" he said wiping off his chair. "You need a new look for this biz. I think we are going with side bangs, and dark makeup. We are also dying your hair black. It'll make you look mysterious." He pulled me into the chair and began busily working. When he finished he spun me around in my chair and revealed his work. I have to admit, I looked a lot better. I stood up and the guy with the camera guided me back to Jacob. When he saw me, Jacob smiled at me and walked circles around me. "You look stunning." He said. The guy with the camera appeared once again and said we were ready to shoot now. "Let's go over the scene." Jacob began. "You two are just having a normal slumber party when Hilary gets a little antsy and wants to experiment. Think you can handle that?" He asked. I opened my mouth to reply but e answered for me. "Good. Now go go go!" Hilary glanced at me giving me a warning and I gulped loudly. Jacob patted me on the back. "Now Sonny. You will be just fine. Act like you did at the bar. Think dirty. This is the one place you can be it freely." He said and gave me a gentle shove on stage.

The light on the camera signaled it was go time. Hilary took it upon herself to start. She grabbed my arm and guided me to the prop bed. "Want to watch a movie?" she asked seductively. I took an unnoticeable deep breath and got into character. I was thinking like the bar girl, I was thinking like a slut. "Sure." I purred. Hilary acted like she was getting a movie and bent down showing off her d cup boobs. Then she straightened herself up. "You know what. Forget the movie. Let's just talk." She climbed on the bed and gestured for me to lay with her. I did as I was told and climbed on the bed. "So?" She said slowly moving her hand to my thigh. I didn't refuse. I didn't move. I went with the flow. I smiled at her seductively. Out the corner of my eye I could see Jacob smiling with delight. He was enjoying this. Let's keep it going, I thought to myself. Hilary started rubbing my thigh slowly. "You like that?" she purred. I nodded, still smiling. She leaned in, still rubbing my thigh. I closed my eyes and leaned in to. Suddenly our lips met. I wanted so bad to pull back immediately and quit, but I didn't. She began rubbing my thigh faster and kissing me harder. Soon enough it became a make out session. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I didn't like it. She broke the kiss and smiled, reaching for my top. I knew I had to go along, so I helped her remove it. She embraced me with a hug but moved her hands slowly up to my bra clasp. While she unhooked it, I began removing her shirt and her bra. She slid down so she could kiss my breasts. She did it slowly and lightly, then she started licking. I rubbed her breasts and as I did so I could hear Jacob moaning. Hilary moaned slightly with my breast in her mouth. She pulled back and reached for my skirt and I did so to her to. She removed mine first, and helped me get hers off. She gently pushed me so I was laying flat, and she spread my legs out. She slowly rubbed my thong in the "area" and I moaned. She started rubbing faster and I couldn't help but let a few more moans out. I was actually getting used to this, and honestly didn't mind. I shut my legs and sat up, pushing her slightly down and did the same to her. She let more moans escape then me, but either way Jacob was all into it. Then she got a wild look in her eyes. She quickly reached for my thong and took it off. I felt a little uncomfortable, but I had gotten this far so no turning back. I pulled her thong off to, and she slid down to my pussy. She started rubbing my clit fast and I moaned a few times. Then she started to make her tongue dive in and out and moved it around in circles. I let a loud moan escape. Then she took 3 fingers and inserted them in, moving them around. It felt good, and the moan I let loose was beyond real. She rubbed my clit some more, causing me to come close. "Shit!" I said. "I'm so close!" I whined. She smiled and rubbed faster. I moaned and groaned, and every time she rubbed faster. I thought my body would explode! "Come on baby. Cum." Hilary purred as she rubbed faster and faster and stuck in a few fingers while she rubbed. I couldn't hold it anymore. I moaned and moaned and finally cummed. She licked it all up and then smiled seductively. We switched positions and I went down to her pussy. I started to finger her very fast and hard. She liked it. Every time I went in she would moan. Then I started to rub her clit fast like she did to me. She moaned loudly and yelled a few time that it felt so fucking good. Then I licked it. I didn't like the taste, and I didn't want to do this, but Jacob was enjoying it. The last time I had looked at him he already had an erection. Hilary moaned some more so I did it some more. Then I went back to rubbing and fingering like she did me and she cummed. I acted like I licked it up, but I didn't. She slowly stood up and reached under the bed and pulled out a dildo and vibrator. She put the dildo in me and I moaned. Then she put the other end into herself. We were both moaning and groaning and I thought Jacob was going to jump in and join but he never did. She took the dildo out and started using the vibrator. It felt odd, but so good. Hilary leaned in like she was going to kiss me again (which she did) but she also whispered oh so quietly "time to wrap it up with the orgy." We both started fooling around some more and then she made me have and orgasm and the light on the camera went off. Jacob slowly and stiffly (because of his erection) walked towards us. "Marvelous girls. Absolutely marvelous. We must have you both do more again sometime." He said smiling.

Chad's P.O.V

I walked into my dressing room and saw Todd in there. "Todd what are you doing?" I asked him. He smiled slyly but didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Just checking out the hottest babes on the net." He said in a creepy way. "Dude, you're sick" I replied, heading for my Chad Chair. When I walked by the computer I saw out the corner of my eye exactly what Todd meant. I stopped in my tracks and faced the computer. "Dude, why are you watching porn?" I asked. This guy was sick, and what's even sicker is that he (and probably ten million other guys) pays for that shit. "Cause it's fucking hot!" He replied shifting in his chair. "You try to watch this without getting a fucking boner dude! This is better then cable!" He continued, laughing at his joke. I rolled my eyes and went to my mirror. Now this is better then cable, I thought winking at my reflection. The door swung open and Marsha walked in. "Todd!" she squeaked. "You promised me you would take me out to dinner and I am holding you to that!" She said, walking over to drag him out. He fumbled with the mouse to close the screen and (surprisingly) did it just in time. Marsha grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door leaving me to my favorite time of day, Chad Time. I sat in my chair and kicked back to relax when I heard Todd's disgusting porn. The dumbass forgot to turn off the volume. I got up and walked to the computer and pulled up the screen. Holy shit. That girl. Her eyes. H-Her face. That's…That's Sonny! I plopped into the desk chair and stared in shock at the screen. Sweet, innocent Sonny was doing such disgusting things!.. Change that, just Sonny. She's not so sweet and innocent anymore. I know her bar stunt was a mistake but this was fully intentional. I sat there staring for a couple of minutes, because I couldn't take my eyes off Sonny. She is beautiful. Her skin seemed a little pale, but it was probably just the dark make up and black hair. Her smile was still as heart melting. And no matter how hard I tried to fight the urge to look at her body, I couldn't resist. She had a beautiful figure. Nice curves in all the right places. Her breasts- What am I saying! I shook all those thoughts out of my head and closed the screen and just off the computer. I walked over to my chair and plopped into it, and closed my eyes to relax. All I could see was Sonny. I had to talk to Sonny. I had to help her.

I blew into my hands to try to keep them warm. I didn't know where I was going, or why I thought Sonny just might appear, but I was going to look anyways. I went back to star bucks the place I ran into her the first time. I sat at a table and looked out the window. Hours passed but I stayed put. The lady at the counter stared at me and asked if I wanted anything and I said no quite a few times. I gave up all hope of seeing Sonny, especially if I just sat there. I stood to leave and then I saw her. She was with two girls, one blonde and the other a red head. I sat back at my table and waited for her to come in. They all came in laughing and smiling. She walked to the counter while the girls went to a table. I decided I would confront her like last time. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" she snapped without even turning around. "You're taking up the counter space." I said jokingly. She turned around and gave me a death glare. "What do you want Chad?" She asked, just like last time. "Can't a guy get a drink around here?" I replied with a shrug. "I'm not going through this again Chad. So what do you want, tell me quickly I'm with people." She snapped. "Yeah I saw them. The blonde chick and the red head." I said shifting awkwardly. "Yes them. Now what do you want? To so obviously point out my friend's hair color?" she asked. I chuckled. "No. I needed to talk to you actually, so it's a coincidence meeting you here again." I started. I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. "Chad. What the hell! You fucking rapist!" she screamed. "You fucking porn star!" I screamed back. Her facial expression went from angry to outraged. "Figures _you _would watch porn." She spat. "Figures you'd go for a slutty job like that!" I said. That was harsh but I had to get through to her. She slapped me hard across the face. I rubbed my cheek. "Okay I deserved that. But please answer this question. Why did you go for that when I offered you help?" I asked. She looked away while she answered. "I didn't know if I could trust you. You always pull one over on people and I thought you would do the same to me." She started. She looked back at me and with a more serious tone continued. "It's to late now to turn back. I've done it once so I'm stuck there till they don't want me." I looked her in the eyes and I could tell she was ashamed with herself and sad. I wanted so bad to help her, but obviously she wouldn't take it. "Is that all?" She asked wiping away a forming tear. "That and this." I said as I leaned in to hug her. She willingly wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my jacket. "I didn't want to do it!" She said in between sobs. "I wanted to quit but I needed the money! I knew I should've taken you up on your offer." She said sobbing even more. I stroked her hair and let her cry. "It's okay Sonny." I said and I pulled her away so I could look her in the eyes. I wiped away one of her tears and said "I'll help you out of this, if you'd like?" She nodded her head and went back to sobbing and hugging. Her friends came out and saw us and gave me a questioning look. "Sonny your friends are here." I said and she instantly let go and wiped away her tears. She half smiled at me and walked back to her friends and I watched as they walked off.

Sonny P.O.V

I walked back to the motel tired from all the crying. I can't believe I was actually taking help from Chad, but I desperately needed out of that Job and there is no way I could unless I get his help. I had thought of some things, but probably none would work. Hopefully Chad would find something in the contract. Had I even read the contract? I tried to remember if I had as I walked into the motel and saw all my stuff in the lobby. I looked at Meyer (the receptionist) questionably. "You promised you'd work for your stay. And have you? No." he said in his raspy voice. I had totally forgotten about working here! I looked at Meyer sincerely. "Please Meyer. I'm so sorry. I have enough money for the past three nights to be paid off. But I promise now that I'm back on my feet I will start working." I said. He gave me a look and nodded his head. I smiled and took my stuff back up to my room. I got in the shower and turned the water on really hot. It was so cold out and a nice warm shower sounded nice. While I was in there I heard someone knock on the door. I jumped out and put a towel around me and opened the door. "Chad?" I gasped. "How did you find me?" I asked. He smiled. "I have my ways." I stared at him. "Okay your friend Yvette. I saw her walking by the McKenzie Falls set and stopped her." He explained. I realized I was in a towel and blushed bright red and ran to the bathroom to change. I came out and Chad was looking at my photos I had sort of stolen from my old home. "Who's she?" He asked pointing to a picture. "My mom." I said smiling. He looked at me confused. "But I've met your mom and that's not her." He said. I shook my head. "She was my adoptive mother. My real mom died when I was 3 in a car crash." I said looking down at the picture. I felt Chad's arm around me and I felt better. "I'm so sorry." He said. His voice soothed me. I smiled. "So." He said as he removed his arm. "Let me see your contract for this Jacob guy." He said. I figured Yvette must have told him about Jacob. I went over to my purse and pulled out the contract. Chad took it from me and began reading it. He looked up at me and smiled. "What?" I asked, laughing at his goofy grin. "You can easily get out of this contract even if you've signed it." He said. "How?!?" I asked hurrying to his side. He pointed to a section in the contract and told me to read.

The section said: If for some reason the star is unable to fulfill the requirements of Jacob Kingsman he or she will be fired immediately. Doing things such as; Running your mouth in a negative way to Jacob; refusing a request from Jacob; etc. will be things that displease Jacob resulting in an immediate firing.

I smiled at Chad and he smiled back. "You're amazing Chad!" I said and I pulled him into a kiss. He didn't fight it and he kissed back. We kept kissing more and more passionately. We tried to move so we wouldn't be standing so awkwardly and that caused me to fall on the couch. He had a wistful look in his eyes. I smiled and nodded in approval. He gently lay on top of me and we continued our make out session. Next thing I know it's 6 a.m, (time for me to go get fired from my job) and Chad is next to me and we are both naked. Did we have sex? Please God say we did. I have loved Chad for the longest of times. I slowly crept out of bed, trying not to wake Chad. I got dressed, left a note for Chad saying I'd be back, and headed for the studio. Jacob was delighted to see me, which made this all more interesting. "Sonny, Sonny! So glad to see you! Today, we are going to bump you up some more." He said. I made a face at him and then rolled my eyes. "I don't feel like it Kingsman." I said yawning for effect. "Y-You don't feel like it?" He repeated. "I didn't fucking stutter did I?" I snapped. He gave me a look so dirty I thought he would stab me. "Sonny. I will overlook the previous comments. Now get dressed and I'll run things over with you." I mentally smirked and continued with my diva fit. "Listen here Kingsman, I'm not fucking doing this cause I don't fucking feel like it!" I screamed kicking and pushing props. Melinda and Yvette smiled at me giving me thumbs up. Jacobs face turned so red he could've exploded at any minute. "FIRED! You are FIRED Sonny Monroe! You hear me?!? I want you out of here NOW and I NEVER want to see you AGAIN!" He screamed. I smiled and walked out the studio feeling free. I skipped happily back to the motel where Chad was waiting. He could tell by my smile it had worked. I sat next to him on the couch and he put his arm around my waist. I cuddled close to him, and he kissed the top of my head. "I figured out a job for you." He said. "What?" I asked. I had learned from my mistake and I was taking all help that was offered by Chad. "Be a house wife. Then you don't have to worry about a job, let him do the work and keep you out of trouble." He said smiling. I knew exactly for whom he meant, but I asked anyway. "And who for might I ask?" he smiled widely and pointed to himself. I kissed him passionately. "I like that idea." I said as I slipped on the ring he had set on my lap.

**Okay! That's it! Hope you liked it! R & R please!**


End file.
